LXG 2: The Next Chapter
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: UPDATED. While on route to Rome, Pan decides to ask Kat about a couple of things. Mostly about Kat herself.
1. The Proposal

Howdy, ya'll!!! Sorry for taking so long to get this fic up, but I've been busy with school and work and such. But here it is, and I hope you approve. BTW, any one notice my change of identity? I thought it would be a good idea to avoid confusion, since I have a character of the same name in here. All that aside, read and enjoi!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Next Chapter  
  
Part 1.  
  
"In the absence of light, darkness prevails."  
  
Prof. "Broom" Bruttenholm. Hellboy.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It is the year 2055. The nations of the world have shared an uneasy peace since the days of World War III. But unease and fear still exists among the masses. Especially since July on the small island country of New Guinea-when reports of attacks by strange animal-like creatures in small villages aroused. Survivors of each attack all report the same thing. The attackers were large, human-like, but had animal features...such as: tails, fur, claws and wings. And also, they report that the animal monsters have taken women and children from the villages. The reasons are unknown.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE WORLD NATIONS HQ.  
  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
SEPTEMBER 23, 2055.  
  
The leaders of the World Nations had gathered in lue of the situation. There was much arguing about how to handle a delicate situation such as this.   
  
"It's a terrorist threat, it has to be!" shouted the Russian representative. That wasn't received so well, especially by the Iraqi representative.  
  
"There will be retribution for these crimes!" said the Japanese representative. The head of the World Nations, and President of the United States, Mrs. Beverly Hatton, called the meeting to order.  
  
"Order, ORDER! This meeting is called to order!" she shouted, bashing the gavel against the desk. "As for this business about monsters in New Guinea, I have brought in an expert on such matters to help us in this discussion. Send him in." she said to the guard waiting by the door to another room.  
  
He opened the door and called to whomever was inside to come in. "We're ready, Mr. Lucien."  
  
A tall, intimidating man stepped out of the room. He was at least middle aged; his beard had gray hairs and his faced showed signs of wrinkles. He was dressed in a well tailored black suit and smoking a large cigar. He defiantly seemed sure of himself. He stepped up to the stand.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United World Nations. I am Damen Lucien, head of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I come here today with a proposal that should solve our little monster problems." he said confidently. The representative of Canada spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Lucien, we here are aware of your organization, that is, investigating ghosts and such. What we want to know is why you have done nothing to asisit the crisis until now?" he said, agitated. But Mr. Lucien didn't seem faced in the least.   
  
"Well, sir, this hardly seems like the type of situation that my Bureau is used to dealing with." The leaders seemed a little surprised.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" the Canadian representative spoke again.   
  
"You see, sir. My Bureau deals with the supernatural, not genetically altered humans." That sure stunned the crowd. Mr. Lucien tried to clear the confusion.  
  
"According to the samples my boys in the field have collected..." he said, taking a puff of his cigar, "...these monsters are the result of illegal gene splicing experiments. From what we've learned by recovering the corpses of the creatures from the villages, their human DNA has been chemically bonded to animal DNA with some merging compound we have yet to identify."  
  
"Have you learned who is behind these experiments, Mr. Lucien?" Mrs. Hatton asked. Lucien shook his head.  
  
"Not at this time, but if my hacker's are as good as I think they are, we'll have that information in no time. Now, as I was about to tell you all, my proposition for handling this situation." He paused for a moment, as if trying to add a bit of drama to what he was about to say. "I propose the reinstatement of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."  
  
The counsel was at a loss, all except the British representative. "An excellent idea, Mr. Lucien." he spoke. This made Lucien happy. But when all the questions about what Lucien was talking about began, the British representative took the stand. "In times past, there have been occasions when the services of individuals with extraordinary abilities are needed to protect the planet from destruction." he said most eloquently. That seemed to help the counsel to understand better. Mr. Lucien spoke again.  
  
"If you will approve, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will have a team recruited by the end of the week. We can have this situation cleared out and we can all take a breath of peace again." He then stepped down and let Mrs. Hatton take the stand again.  
  
"We will consider your proposal, Mr. Lucien. Please, wait in the other room while we deliberate." Lucien went into the room, where another man was waiting for him. His assistant, Ian Cutler.  
  
"How did it go, sir." he asked.   
  
"I think I got their attention. All we can hope for now is that they approve, because I know for sure that I can count on one of my recruits to take care of this problem."  
  
"And you're sure of this, sir?" Cutler asked his boss. Lucien looked at his assistant with knowing eyes.  
  
"Cutler, when I was working as an agent with the B.P.R.D, I never met anyone with the power and prestige that she had. She could handle taking down vampires, werewolves, and hellspawn. I know she can take down whoever is behind this." Lucien sighed at the end, remembering all the' good old times' he had as an agent. Just then, the guard came through the door saying that they were ready for him.  
  
Back in the meeting, all was silent. Mr. Lucien stood before Mrs. Hatton, waiting for the counsel's decision. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.  
  
"Mr. Damen Lucien. After much deliberation by myself and my fellow leaders of the World Nations, we have decided... to grant you your request." Lucien let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned." Mrs. Hatton said with a proud pound of the gavel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mr. Lucien and Mr. Cutler were leaving, Lucien looked over the dossier files of each recruit he was considering for the League, finally settling on a certain seven.  
  
"Cutler, I want you find this one first. She'll understand the situation better than the rest." he said as he handed the file to Cutler. In it was a picture of a woman in her early 50's or late 40's.   
  
"Is this that woman you spoke of, sir?" he asked. Lucien nodded. Cutler took one last look at the file before they got into the limmo, and read the name of the woman:  
  
" 'Katherine Spocks' alias: 'Name the Exterminator.' "  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How cool was that? I hope I got it off on a good start. As for who this 'Mr. Lucien' is, I'll let you all guess before I get the next chapter out. So now you know why I changed my pen name. I liked it so much I wanted to include it in a fic, but I didn't want to make it a Mary Sue, so I just changed my name. All right enough chatter, stay tuned for Part 2. See you soon! 


	2. Recruting the Exterminator

Ladies and Gent's! I welcome you to Part 2 of LXG:2 TNC! I've got thrills, chills, and spills in store for ya'll, so sit back, grab a soda and chips, and get ready for some action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Next Chapter  
  
Part 2.  
  
"My life, my job, my curse, is to vanquish evil."  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing, Van Helsing.  
  
*************************************  
  
EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND  
  
O'REILYS PUB AND GRILL  
  
SEPTEMBER 26, 2055  
  
It was another quiet night in Edinburgh. The pubs were filled with men having a late night drink and some who kicked out by their wives. But at this pub, one person stood out among the crowd of drunk men. A woman, Katherine Spocks, or just Kat to her friends, was having a drink with the boys. After she finished her third round of Scotch, she got up,paid her fee, and left.  
  
"See you tomorrow night, Basil." she called to the bar tender. She wobbled down the back alley half drunk. As she walked, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She looked over her left shoulder, nothing was there, her right, nothing there either. She pulled the collar of her heavy denim jacket closer to her, hoping to dispel some of the cold of the night. She took some time to reflect on how much she loved this city. Even though it was the 21st century, not much had changed about this city since the Middle Ages. It still had cobble-stone streets, and most of the old buildings still had people living in them. She especially loved it since it was the country that her ancestors came from.   
  
She was soon broken out of her revere my a knife to her throat.   
  
"Gimme all your money, granny or I'll undo your last three face-lifts." the mugger said  
  
menacingly. All Kat did was sigh with frustration.  
  
"When will you youngins ever learn?" she said before she turned in a flash and punched the  
  
mugger straight in the nose. He backed off and recoiled in pain from his broken nose.  
  
"You stupid old bitch!" he shouted and rushed at her with his knife. Kat just side stepped  
  
the charge and responded with a flying-turn-kick. He was knocked out cold.   
  
"Serves him right to mess with me on a Monday night." she said coldly.  
  
"In that case, Ms. Spocks, I should hope never to anger you on Mondays." said a voice from the darkness. Kat looked down the street to see a young man in his late 20's walking toward her. She read his energy and didn't find anything dangerous about him, so she dropped her guard.  
  
"And who might you be, young sir?" she asked. He bowed like a gentleman and stuck his hand out for her to shake.  
  
"My name is Ian Cutler. I am representing the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and the World Unified Nations. The world needs you, Ms. Spocks." he said seriously. Kat looked at the man, wondering how he new her name, and how he found her. Once she had retired from her 'job,' she made sure that she had dropped out of existence. Apparently she didn't cover tracks well enough.  
  
"Well, laddie. I don't know if you know, but I'm retired. So get someone younger for whatever job you're offering me." she said, then she turned on her heels and walked away. But Cutler followed her, determined to get her to join.  
  
"But Ms. Spocks, you've been requested to be on this mission personally!" he shouted to her.  
  
"Yeah. By who!?"   
  
"By my employer, Mr. Damen Lucien." That made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned her head slowly to him. The look on her face clearly showed she was familiar with the name.  
  
"Damen Lucien, huh? Is that jerk running the B.P.R.D now? How many people did he kill  
  
for that job?" she laughed earnestly. Cutler looked offended.  
  
"Ma'am, I won't have you speak of my employer in such a manner! He is a good, honest, man!" he barked out. Kat looked serious again.  
  
"Mr. Cutler, I was only kidding. I know your boss and I know he's a decent man." Cutler was taken aback, but realized she was only kidding with him so he gave a little chuckle.   
  
Just then, Kat's head jerked to her left. She reached into her jacket and pulled out two sleek looking black hand-guns. She looked all around them, then stopped. She glared unblinking into the darkness of the alley just behind them. She fired three shots. Out of the shadows came the most inhuman sounding screech ever. Then it came running at them. Kat shoved Cutler out of the way as she fired round after round at the creature. Cutler just stayed on the ground, covering his head and eyes to avoid any bullets.   
  
After what seemed like forever, the shooting stopped. Cutler cautiously looked up, and saw Kat standing over the body of the monster. He got up and jogged over to her.  
  
"Well, you seemed to handle that rather well. You're every bit as skilled as my employer said." he said to her. Kat shoved her hand in his face, indicating for him to be quite.   
  
"Don't thank me just yet, laddie. I've got some bad news."   
  
"And that is?" He asked with trepidation.  
  
"There's more." She grabbed Cutler's wrist and began running like hell. Cutler dareed not to look back at what was persuing them...curiosity got the better of him and he did anyway. He screamed in horror at the large, cat-like monsters that followed them with great speed. Kat then stopped and threw Cutler into the alley, hiding him from the monsters.  
  
"No matter what happens, boy, stay here and don't make a sound." She instructed sternly. He happily did so. Kat stepped out of the alley, ready to face her foe.   
  
"All right, kitties. Granny's got some nice milk for ya, so come get some!!!"   
  
The monsters lunged at her from all sides. She let out a fury of kicks and punches that no ordinary woman her age could have done. She used her guns in each had, showing that she had been trained extensively in not relying on one hand. After her guns were out of ammo, she threw them down, and out of nowhere she pulled out a large sword. It was more of a Japanese style Katana. She twirled and swung her sword with all her might, gutting each monster as she went. After dispatching the last bunch, she took the time to count them all, and she noticed one was missing. The last monster was trying to escape via the rooftops. She took one last look at where she hid Cutler.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
With that she jumped into the wall. Cutler thought for a moment that the woman had lost her mind. But he realized that he had heard no sound of an impact. After a minute, he heard a loud, pain filled howl. He stepped out the alley, tip-toeing around the dead bodies of the monsters. He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Kat standing there, bloody katanna in hand. Cutler breathed hard.  
  
"Where did you go, and how?" he insisted. Kat just smiled and wiped the blood of her sword with a handkerchief.   
  
"I went to follow the monster. As for how, I'd better explain that to you on the way to where we're going." Cutler was wide-eyed.  
  
"You mean you except my employer's offer?" he asked. Kat smiled and gave a peace sign.   
  
"After this little scrimish, I guess I've still got some of my old spark. Besides, It'll be fun  
  
to save the world again." Cutler was pleased.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Name the Exterminator. Welcome aboard." They shook hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that for Chapter 2!? I'm working on Chapter 3 as we speak, so it might not be long now. I hope I haven't lost anyone yet, but if I have, just e-mail me and I'll explain it...but I'm not giving away the plot. So relax and stay tuned for Chapter 3. Same LXG-Time, same LXG-website! 


	3. Bosses, Recruits, and Plans

Hello my freaky darlings!! Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long. I've been in Writer's Block Hell, and have been in a state of depression. But I'm okay now! So read and review, pretty please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Next Chapter.  
  
Part 3.  
  
"Man fears time. Time fears only the Pyramids."  
  
Arabic proverb.  
  
****************************  
  
FAIRFEILD, CT  
  
ON ROUTE TO B.P.R.D HQ  
  
SEPTEMBER 30, 2055  
  
The limousine drove down the lonely stretch of road. Inside sat the famed 'Name  
  
the Exterminator', Katherine Spocks, and her recruiter, Ian Cutler. As the limmo drove, Kat sat quietly, thinking about what she was getting herself into. Although saving the world was her business as a young woman, she was now a wizened, white-haird old woman of 68, why had she gotten involved in something that was much better suited for the younger hero's of the day? She mentally kicked herself.   
  
'Isn't the answer obvious, stupid?' she told herself. After nearly 50 freaking years, she was still holding on to that old wound. A wound who's name she wished she would forget.  
  
"Ms. Spocks, we're here." Cutler said, breaking Kats' silent musings. She looked out the window, to see a large, almost gothic looking building. The limmo stopped outside the main gates. Cutler got out and went around to open Kats' door. She accepted his gentlemanly curtsey. He walked over to the left-hand gate post. A panel opened, revealing a optical scanning device. Cutler stick his head into the device, which scanned his retina and iris, confirming his identity as an agent of the B.P.R.D. The gates opened as they got back into the limmo, and they entered the grounds and then the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INSIDE B.P.R.D HQ  
  
DAMEN LUCIEN'S OFFICE  
  
Damen Lucien was busy looking through some paper work for the next few days. He had  
  
taken a huge chance in reforming the LXG, but it was a risk he wanted to take. From the time he was a boy during the Vietnam War, he had heard about the so-called 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' from his then mentor, Professor Broom. Those stories stayed with him for the rest of his life. This was sort of a boyhood fantasy for him, putting a team together and saving the world, which although he had done on previous occasions in his youth, he was never really in charge of the situation. Now was his time to call the shots, give the orders, and have the satisfaction of doing something right.  
  
"Mr. Lucien?" his loudspeaker said.  
  
"Yes, Dobson?" Lucien said back.  
  
"Mr. Cutler has returned. He's brining the first recruit down now."  
  
"Very good. Thank you, Dobson." Lucien sat back. He had been very meticulous in choosing his team members. Some were famous, or infamous, or just not now to the general public. He took out the dossier files and read through them again. He read Kats':  
  
Name: Katherine 'Kat' Spocks.  
  
Age: 68  
  
Gender: Female  
  
D.O.B: March 23, 1987.  
  
ABBL: Super human strength, speed and accuracy. Master marksmen. Martial artist. Specialty skills include the extermination of supernatural forces.  
  
Damen put the file down and exhaled with a sigh. He new Kat very well from his agent days. They had worked together on several occasions before. Those were good times. They had grown fond of each other, so much in fact, that they referred to each other as siblings. They acted similar enough to fool anyone. He snapped out of his walk down memory lane with a knocking at the door. He regained his composer and called for their entry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INSIDE B.P.R.D HQ  
  
MAIN HALL  
  
Kat had seen the inside of the building before. It brought a feeling of nostalgia to her  
  
throat. She remembered the first day she set foot inside. She had been so nervous. She was personally recommended by her master, William Reinquest, to assist a mission concerning the end of the world. That was back in 2005, luckily she had graduated from school not that long ago, so she could stop making excuses for her extensive absences. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to get back to the present. She and Cutler were now inside an building with an almost warehouse looking interior, standing in the middle of the room on a platform with the B.P.R.D logo on it. A man sat behind a desk, looking over some monitor screens. He looked up, stood and greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Cutler. Working today?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes and no, Dobson. I'm bringing in a new recruit for the bosses new project." Dobson nodded. "Let Mr. Lucien know we're coming down."  
  
"Yes, sir." with that he pushed a button on his desk and spoke into the intercom. "Mr. Lucien?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Dobson?" Lucien said back.  
  
"Mr. Cutler has returned. He's brining the first recruit down now."  
  
"Very good. Thank you, Dobson." Dobson then pressed another button and the platform that Kat and Cutler were standing on began to descend into the levels below. Kat relaxed and began humming the tune of 'The Time Warp'. When the platform reached the bottom, Cutler opened a large steel door by turning a series of knobs and levers. It opened and they went inside. They walked down a large corridor. There were many doors here, many of which even Kat had never been in before. They reached the end of the hall.   
  
"I must now take my leave of you, Ms. Spocks. Mr. Lucien want's to speak with you alone." Kat nodded. She opened the door. Inside was large, library looking room, with two levels to it. On one side, there were glass walls that showed into a large tank of water, no doubt a swimming area or something. Many items filled the walls the spacious room, religous symbols, ancient Mayan potery, certain items even she couldn't identify. Then she looked to a part of the room that was almost shrowded in shadows. Only the smoke of a fine cigar could be seen. Kat laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed the decor much. I thought for sure you would've put old t.v's in every square inch of the place." Damen stood up, laughing quietly.   
  
"It's good to know you're sense of humor is just as sharp as when you were seventeen."   
  
"Well, y'know I'm not a big fan of change. I'm still not used to you having a normal name." She paused for a moment. "Hellboy." Damen, Hellboy, shrugged.  
  
"Hey, when I became the boss here, I had to get a normal name. It was that or sign everything, 'Mr. Hellboy'. So I though 'Damen Lucien' sounded appropriate." They both laughed. Though they hadn't seen each other in nearly 30 years, neither had changed enough for you to tell. Then the intercom beeped again.  
  
"Yes, Dobson?"  
  
"Sir, three more recruit's just arrived."  
  
"Send them down."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After waiting for not very long, two men and a young girl walked into the room. The men both looked middle-aged. One was wearing a casual brown suit, a plaid tie, and glasses. He looked about 40 or so, but his aroua was telling Kat that he was much older, and something about him seemed not quite human. The other man looked a little younger than the other, and he had an almost ethnic look to him. He wore a black suit, without a tie. He to felt old by what his aroua was telling Kat, but he was definitely younger than the one with glasses.   
  
The girl looked no more than 14 or so. She had black shoulder length hair, covered by an orange bandanna. She wore a red T-shirt, jeans, purple sneakers, and fingerless gloves. Kat looked at them with some sceptiseim.   
  
"Are these the recruits?" Hellboy nodded. The man with glasses was the first to approach Kat.   
  
"Though I can't speak for any of my colleague's, I suggest you don't underestimate me. I'm not all that I seem." he said, his voice ringing with a scence of certainty. That voice, that quote, seemed to trigger a memory in Kats' old mind. She knew him from some where, before. She let that go for the time being. She had the world to save. Hellboy directed them all to the desk.   
  
"Everyone, we better get down to business. There's alot to be done." They all followed, each taking a chair to sit in. He then gave the introductions.  
  
"Name the Exterminator..." he said, making sure to use her code-name."...this is Mason Montgomery." he nodded to the man with glasses. "This is Adrian Monk." the man in black. "And this is Son Pan." the girl. Kat nodded to each of them respectfully. Hellboy then got on to the matter.   
  
"As my assistant informed you all before, we have a global crisis on our hands." He typed something into his computer. Then he turned the monitor around for them to see. "You've read the news. Villages in New Guinea are being ransacked by animal-like creature's. They sometimes steal healthy young women and children for purposes I hope to God I'm not right about." They all leaned in closer. "These creatures are all the work of one man, whom we've identified as one Doctor Victor Moroue. He was tried and convicted for illegal gene-splicing experiments about 10 years ago. He was sent to the maximum security prison on Doramae Island. We thought that was the only place where he had no accuses to any of his experimentation's." he paused and took a breath.   
  
"We were wrong."  
  
Everyone was very intrigued at this point. Hellboy continued.  
  
"Over a period of five years, inmates began to disappear. There were no signs of escape, and there was no where else they could have gone, because the only other features are a small beach and a narrow cove." he indicated on the monitor with a laser pointer. "The only possible explanation was that they were still in the prison, just hiding some where. They never thought to look in the basement until there was a black-out." He shook his head solemnly, pitying the ignorance of the guards. "What the guards found was a desecration of humanity. All the missing inmates were being used as guinea pigs in Moroue's twisted game. Some how the Doctor had some of his equipment smuggled into the prison by some people who were just as fuity as him. Because he such a model prisoner, he was allowed to go anywhere in the prison or on the grounds as he pleased.   
  
"That explains his use of the basement without suspicion." said Adrian.  
  
"Quite right, Mr. Monk." Hellboy regarded him. "And with all that free time on his hands,  
  
Moroue was able to discover an old secret about the prison." Another pause. "You all remember the air-ships used in WWIII." All nodded. "Doramae is the rumored Project Phoenix." Kats eyes widened with startled amazement. She had heard of the Experiment Phoenix, but thought it impossible to do, since lifting a whole island was a feat that the currant technology couldn't accomplish. She looked to the other members, and say that Mr. Montgomery was smiling. Before she could ask why, he spoke up.   
  
"Don't look so surprised, Ms. Name. I know about Project Phoenix because I was one who built it." Everyone but Hellboy looked at Mason with shock. He just laughed. "I was a munitions advisor for the American Army in the war. They needed a weapon that could over take the Iraqi forces, and my creation was the answer."  
  
"But you barely got a chance to use it, right?" the girl, Pan finally spoke. "I heard from my dad that Project Phoenix was only seen in action once, and that was near to the end of the war."   
  
"Your father? Was his name Son Gohan by any chance?" Mason asked Pan. She nodded. "Smart fellow. A little clueless sometimes, but smart. And yes, it was only once. But that one time was enough to change the course of the war in our favor, right?" Pan nodded.  
  
"So, every one on the same track here, or have I lost you?" Hellboy asked them all.   
  
Every one pretty much got the idea: Crazy guy makes mutant animal things. Hijacks still powerful flying fortress that was turned into a prison after WWIII. Is going to turn the world population into mutants unless the new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen stop him. That's pretty much it.  
  
"Well, you know I'm on board. Who else?" Kat asked the others. Mason stood up.   
  
"I'm in. Any chance to see my technological prowess in action is well accepted." Pan stood.  
  
"Count me in, Mr. Lucien. Grandpa says this experience will be good for my training." Adrian hesitated, then stood.  
  
"I'm only doing this because you promised me a cure. And if possible, I'll be as much help as I can be." he said in an unsure voice.   
  
Hellboy smiled.  
  
"All right then. You still need to pick up three more recruits on your way. I would have, but these three are extremely hard to locate or persuade. That's something you four can do without me." They all laughed. As the new League prepared to leave the room, Hellboy stopped Kat before she could leave. Kat was curious.  
  
"I thought you might want this for the trip." Hellboy told her before handing her a long  
  
wooden box. She opened the box, and gasped when she saw what was inside.  
  
It was on old Winchester rifle. The wood was all black and the fixtures were all silver. Carved in the wood were holy symbols of protection. Ideal for killing unholy monsters with. Kat could only say one word.  
  
"Rafael."   
  
Hellboy smiled at his old friends happieness. "I knew you'd be happy to see it again."  
  
All Kat could do was gaze at Hellboy before pulling into a thankfull hug. She parted only because she had to catch up with the others. Hellboy never took his eyes off her as she ran down the hall at full speed, sceraming at the others as she went.   
  
"Hey, you little wipper-snapper's! Wait for your elder!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Whew! What a long chapter, huh? Took me this long to write it, too. Hope it was worth the wait for you all. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! Hope to see you their. If any one has any questions, just e-mail me. TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	4. Open Wide for Zombies!

(Turns around and reveals a 'Kick-Me' sign on her back.)  
  
Okay. Anyone who's mad at me for taking so long with this, can give me the swift kick in the pants that I deserve. I just lost interested in this so I left it behind. But thanks to the randomness of my brain, I have restarted it and I intend to see it through. Thank you all who have reviewed me and supported me.   
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Next Chapter  
  
Part 4.  
  
"If forced to, we must fight, for what we believe in."  
  
Darien Shields. Sailor Moon.  
  
OUTSIDE B.P.R.D HQ  
  
SEPTEMBER 30, 2055  
  
Katherine Spocks, Mason Montgomery, Adrian Monk, and Son Pan exited the B.P.R.D Headquarters. As they left the grounds via the iron gate, Kat thought about her new partners totally. A former science teacher, some guy she never met before, and a kid who was clearly a novice. It certainly wasn't anything like her old team of Exterminator's back in the day. And also, they had three more people to recruit. Could she count on them, too? But in her old age, she wasn't in a position to question her allies capabilities without seeing them in action first.   
  
"So, does anyone have a car or something so we don't have to walk all the time?" Adrian whined. Mason was quick to respond.   
  
"As a matter of fact, Mr. Monk, I have just the thing we need." he said surely. he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a small remote control device. He pressed the single blue button. After a moment, a rumbling came from the sky.   
  
Descending slowly from the heavens came an air-ship, the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. It was large, about as big as one of the New Twin Towers if it stood on it's side. It was the color of newly crafted steel. It's aerodynamically correct design made it perfect for travel at high speeds. The triple purpultion engines were a work of science as well as art. Think the Nautilus made into a space ship, without the Hindu statue's. It took about three minuets, but eventually every one got their breath back.   
  
"Ho-lee..." Pan gasped.  
  
"Good God." Adrian said.  
  
"It's nice to know that even at my age, things can still surprise me." Kat quirked. Mason smiled proudly at their amazement of his creation.  
  
"Everyone, this is the Centari 4. Well, shall we be on our way then?" he said as a panel in the steel wall opened. They all boarded.  
  
CRYSTAL LAKE, NJ  
  
CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE  
  
SEPTEMBER 31, 2055.  
  
The old place was a total mess. That was really no surprise considering that this camp had been abandoned since the early 1990's. What was surprising was the fact that some of the vehicles that had been left here were mostly recent models, and in near perfect condition too. When I say near perfect, I mean aside from the fact that some had doors torn off, windows shattered, and disturbing stains found on the seats. The League was feeling very alert in this place.   
  
"Are you sure this is the right place, Mason?" said Adrian, as he cautiously stepped through the overgrown grass, paranoid of getting and ticks or chiggers on him.   
  
"Quiet sure. The information that Mr. Lucien supplied us with said that our next recruit was here." He said. All the while, none of them were aware that they were being watched from the woods. A figure, about 6 feet tall, carrying an axe, watching them with decaying brown-yellow eyes. It stood perfectly still, studying them with much attention.  
  
"Maybe he got the wrong place. This can't be where our next member is." Pan said.  
  
"Why's that, kid?" Kat asked. Kat knew perfectly well what Pan was gonna say, she just wanted to hear it, anyway.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Jason Voorhees?" some nodded, some shock their heads. Pan explained.  
  
"Jason Voorhees was a murderer, from back in the late 20th century. From what I heard, he drowned as a little kid back in 1954. Then the killings began to happen at this camp. In 1980, they tried re-opening this place, but then all the hired help was skilled off. Only a girl survived, and she killed the one who was responsible, Mrs. Voorhees. Turns out that Jason's mom went off the deep end when she heard her son had drown, so she killed anyone who set foot on this ground. But even though she died, the killing didn't die with her. Jason came back. From then until 2008, he killed over 200 people, and then he just disappeared without a trace. But even though he wasn't seen again, some say some one else took his place."  
  
"Some one else, eh? I've heard it said. But there were never any details as to whom was doing it. Anyone who saw 'em, that was the last thing they ever saw." Kat said.   
  
The figure smiled. It was very proud of its deeds, all done in the name of the zombie god, Jason. It left it's spot, going further into the woods.  
  
Back with the League, they were traipsing around the camp, looking for any signs of life, or something like it, in this place of legendary death. Kat had been here before. She had been to a lot of places before. But she remembered this place with near-fondness. As she neared what used to be the mess hall, she got the distinct feeling she was being watched. After 60 years of hunting renegade monsters, she knew better than to ignore that feeling. Ever so carefully, her right hand reached for her Winchester riffle, Rafael, hidden beneath her heavy leather jacket. Her eyes darted back and forth, left and right, and straight ahead.   
  
A twig snapped behind her.   
  
With reflexes unheard of in her age-group, she pulled out Rafael and fired two shots into her target. It went flying backwards into a tree, all the while cursing like a sailor with a thick Bronx accent.  
  
"What the fuck wuz 'at for, you bitch!!!" the figure snapped. Turns out it was a young woman, no older than seventeen or eighteen. She wore an old pair of overalls, a hooded sweat shirt, a denim hat, and work boots. Her axe lay by her feet where she'd dropped it.   
  
"Well, I was under the impression you were intending to kill me with that axe of yours." Kat said. The girl looked down at her axe then back to Kat.  
  
"Oh ya. Guess you wuz right." She smiled. She lunged for her axe and swung at Kat. Kat used her gun as a shield as the deranged girl took swing after swing at the retired Exterminator. Kat knocked her in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking her down.   
  
In doing that, Kat had knocked the girls hat off, revealing a massive gash in her head, just above her right ear. Her exposed brain still had some maggots festering in it. If the greenish dead skin wasn't enough of a give-away, it was very apparent that this girl had been dead for years. Kat just backed up and laughed slightly.  
  
"I thought I smelled road kill." The zombie girl took that kinda hard.  
  
"Fuck you." To the zombie girls surprise, Kat held her hand out to her, instead of shooting her brains out. As she stood up, and got a good look at Kat's face, she was hit with a bad case of deja vu.  
  
"Hey, aint I seen you somewherez before?" Kat smiled.  
  
"June 13th, 2000. Some thirteen year old kid came hear to kill you and Jason, but released you on account she thought your vengeance was justified." The zombie eyes widened with recognition.  
  
"Holy shit! Name' the Exterminator! Where the hell have ya been, man?"  
  
"Oh, doing my job, getting old, and pissing off my bosses in the Syndicate." The two women laughed. You'd never guess a moment ago they were about to kill eachother. Before another word was said, the rest of the League came charging to the, albeit delayed, rescue. Pan was about to shot the zombies head of with an energy blast, but Kat knocked her back with a blast of psi-energy. Pan sat up and rubbed tha back of her head.  
  
"Ow. Kat, what was that for?" the quarter Saiyan whinned.  
  
"You were about to obliterate our next recruit." Everyone fell sielent, slack jawwed, and stiff. Kat sighed with frustration.  
  
"Guys. Meet Daneille Tyson." the zombie gave the stunned hero's a peace sign.  
  
"Call me Danny."   
  
How was that after a long haitis, or however you spell it. In case you don't know, Danny and Mason are two of my OC's. Another's comming up in the next chapter. It's gonna take me another billion years to write, but we are all patient people here, right?   
  
Owari 


	5. Interluding Origins

Okay, I hope everyone's on the right track now. Seeing as how I've got some new inspiration, I'm going in a new direction with this fic. So expect to see some angst and a possible ratings change. I hope you like this chapter, BTW. Kat gets to explain her origins a little. Not all the way though, but I'll get to it in total, eventually. Enjoi!  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Next Chapter  
  
Part 5.  
  
"Carpe Noctem. Latin for Seize the Night!"  
  
Count Von Krolock. Dance of the Vampires.  
  
ON BOARD CENTARI 4.  
  
ON ROUTE TO ROME, ITALY.  
  
OCTOBER 3, 2055.  
  
The Centari 4 was cruising along smoothly at an altitude that put them well beyond normal radar readings. In the training deck, Kat was busy working out, so she could keep up with this younger generation. As she let loose a road-house kick on the punching bag, Pan and Danny walked in. They had gotten close over the last few days. That was logical, see as how they were the only teenagers in a group full of old fogies. They carried on a conversation while Kat kept to herself. But still, she couldn't help but to listen a little.   
  
"... then I kicked him down to the floor and broke his nose! Ha, that was one a' the best fights I eva had." Danny laughed, remembering the triumph of beating her high school's resident bully/football team captain. Pan giggled.  
  
"So did you get in trouble?"   
  
"Are you kiddin'? I was suspended for a week. Well, guess now you'd call it a permanent suspension." Pan looked confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz that wuz the week I died." Danny said, smiling sarcastically. Pan gazed down, feeling bad that she'd ever brought it up. Danny just shrugged and headed out of the room, to the kitchen, hopping to find some raw meat. Pan turned her attention to Kat.   
  
She watched in amazement as this 68 year old woman unleashed this fury of kicks, punches, jabs, and head-butts on to the defenseless punching bag. Pan had to slap herself to snap out of it.   
  
"So you gonna say something, or should I just wing it?" Kat asked out of nowhere. Pan gulped and thought she might as well speak her mind.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, um... are you human?" Kat stopped her work out. She turned her gaze to Pan, looking ever so menacing. Pan gulped again. "Well, I mean, well, you seem to be able to stuff no other old ladies could do. So I thought I'd just ask."  
  
Kat got this look on her face that said 'So some one finally hets curious'. Kat picked up her water bottle and took a long drink. She sat down on the bench, indicating that she wanted Pan to sit down, too.   
  
"You see kid. I'm a darkling."   
  
"A what?" Pan asked.  
  
"A darkling. It's a term used to describe werewolves, vampires, changelings, fairies, and every other magical, mythical creature you've ever heard of."   
  
"Yeah, but were do you come in on that? You're human." Kat sighed.   
  
"Because I'm related to all of them through a common ancestor." Pan was very confused. Kat rolled her eyes and explained nice and slow.  
  
"You see, after God created human kind, Lucifer rebelled and got his bum-ass kicked outta heaven, and he took some other angels with him, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Pan said.  
  
"Well, a couple of angels rebelled against Lucifer. They were Erfael and Nazrael. The Gray Angels."   
  
"They Gray Angels? Why were they called that?" Kat was getting tired of having to explain everything, but   
  
"You see, Good and Evil is White and Black. But between those two is the Gray Area. Where good and evil are side by side. That's means pretty much every living person on earth. So if God and Satan are White and Black, that means every one else is Gray. Not all good, not all evil. You getting all this kid, or am just speakin' Portuguese?"   
  
Pan sat quietly, trying to absorb everything she'd just heard. After about three minuets, she spoke.  
  
"Okay, so all monsters, and spirits, and stuff like that, all have those two angels as common ancestor's? Like humans have Adam and Eve?"  
  
"You got that much right." Kat commented on Pans' ability to process that info. Pan continued.  
  
"And you're also descended from Erfael and Nazreal."   
  
"Right."  
  
"But you're human?"  
  
"Well, mostly human." Pan was silenced again.  
  
"You see, I have all the powers of all the other darkling species. But seeing as how I'm mostly human, I don't have a lot of the weaknesess. Kinda like Blade, that dhampire hunter guy."  
  
"Oh, okay. I think I get it now." Kat nodded.   
  
"Good. Now beat it kid, your harshing my buzz." Kat got up and usherd Pan out of the gym. Once Pan was gone, Kat went back to beating the punching bag senseless.   
  
'Young people.' Kat thought to herself. 'Always gotta put there noses in where they got no business puttin' it.' But what Kat was really upset over was the fact that every time she remembered the origins of her powers, she would remember her own origins.   
  
She stopped working out and went over to the table were she sat down all the contents of her pockets. She picked up her wallet and took out a picture. In it was a younger, seventeen year old version of herself, along with four older men.   
  
One was about 6 foot 2, a weight lifters body, blue eyes, and black hair, and he looked about late 30's ish.   
  
Another was slightly younger. He had a slightly middle-east white guy look, black hair, and brown eyes.   
  
The third was a thin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about mid-30's. He looked like a young Robert Englund.  
  
The third and youngest guy had very tan skin, long black hair, and also had a slight weight lifters body.  
  
They were all acting goofy, slacking off and being kids in general. Kat sighed sadly and put the picture back her wallet. She left the gym and headed back to her room for a shower. They were about a day away from Rome, so she wanted to get her mind off her past. She had a bad feeling that they might have a run in with the bad guys.  
  
And when she had a bad feeling, she was usually right.  
  
Viola! Chapter 5, complete! I hope I don't have a brainfart soon and get disinterested, again. If you all keep reviewing me, maybe that won't happen. I hope. Next chap, I promise to get some action in. I know all you major LXG fans will love my next OC, he'll seem very familiar. Well, see you soon  
  
Owari! 


End file.
